


Beyond the end of the line

by Khaleesi_onthemoon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Happy Ending, I needed to write this before watching Infinity War, Light Angst, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Stucky - Freeform, Temporary Character Death, Time Stone is useful, and everything going to shit, because of reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_onthemoon/pseuds/Khaleesi_onthemoon
Summary: This is the end of the battle against Thanos. But Bucky doesn't care  because "He"'s not here anymore.





	Beyond the end of the line

**Author's Note:**

> Big warning : This is not beta-read!  
> If you see any mistakes feel free to tell me.
> 
> Other warning: I wrote this story before I watched Infinity War. So no spoilers!

His rage was like a fire in him. He couldn’t feel any more than fire in his head. Everything that got closer than 30 feet was soon dead. He heard voices in his head telling, begging him to stop but he couldn’t, he would not; because the only one person capable of that; was dead at his feet. Dead, simply dead.  
No more breath, heartbeat, nothing to tell him he was okay; nothing was okay. He heard himself screaming, growling and crying. He watched himself picked up his gun and killed everything around him. He stopped only to recharge his weapon with a new magazine and the next and the next; threw grenades and knives and stones; fought with his bare hands until no one will approach Him. Him who got colder by the minutes passing.

Then he felt next to the body and held him; and cried. He couldn’t believe it. He heard the voices in his head again. But not the one he wanted to listen to. He ignored them.  
“Why am I losing you? You can’t be gone. Please don’t be gone,” he thought.  
He didn’t remember how to form words, how to speak. He stayed there around a pool of blood he was the cause of, holding His body tightly.

A while later, some dared approach him. They heard his sobs, his trembling voice. “Steve… Steve…” they could hear between sobs, a desperate lament for the one who’s fallen.  
They tried to call his name, multiple times without any reaction from him. They approached him again. He finally listened to her voice, soft and kind, speaking in his mind. Wanda, he remembered. He looked up; his vision blurred by his tears and saw her. He recognized Sam and Strange following her. Strange…  
“Strange!” He called out, voice rasped. “You!”, he added looking right at Stephen Strange. “Change this! You still have that stone! Help him or I swear I’ll kill you myself!”  
“Bucky…” started Sam.  
“No! Shut up, all of you! You… You will bring him back. You can do that! So do it now!”  
“Barnes, that doesn’t work like this. There are consequences!”  
“Do you think I give a fucking shit about consequences? Do you? He’s dead! And you’re bringing him back!”

Nobody moved or said a thing for a while, digesting the information, the truth. Steve Rogers was dead. Sam looked away. He saw him but the words burnt his ears. His best friend was dead and he couldn’t imagine in how much pain Bucky was.  
Of course, he saw the ex-Winter Soldier’s pure rage unleashed. He saw him killed everything and everyone around him in pure desperation, in cold blood. He was glad there were no civilians around, it wouldn’t matter to Bucky.

When he looked back, Wanda was crying, holding Steve’s cold hand. She was crying for her and for Bucky. She felt it, the moment Bucky saw the deadly shot hurt Steve. She felt Bucky spiralling down to despair, hurt, blind hatred. She felt it when he finally stopped shooting at everything, felt on his knees and held Steve.  
Strange froze, he knew too well that nobody’s immortal (except maybe those Norse gods) but this was Steve Rogers, the man who survived 70 years in ice, fought Hydra and aliens. He stammered a little before answering Barnes.  
“I don’t know if it will work…”  
“I don’t care!” The brunet harshly replied. “Try it, do it! Do something!”  
In his state, there were no ways to reason with Bucky. He was completely out of reach, even for Wanda. Stephen Strange sighed.  
“Okay, I’ll do it. But don’t kill me if it doesn’t work!”  
Bucky nodded absent-mindedly. Does he fully understand what was going on, they aren’t absolutely sure.  
“You have to step back from him though.”  
Wanda quickly got up and moved back as instructed. She called Bucky a few times before he reacted to her voice.  
He reluctantly let go his hold on Steve’s body and carefully laid him down. He stayed there a little while watching him then stepped back to Wanda. She took his hand without hesitation. He gently squeezed her hand as a silent “thank you”.

Quickly Doctor Strange worked his magic. The necklace around his neck was glowing a vivid green as the magic surround Steve’s lifeless form. Bucky watched every second of it. The time was rapidly reversing, blood dripping from the wound, Steve’s body convulsing backward as the shot struck him and yet did not strike him, the shot disappearing out of the blue, the wound closing and finally Steve’s chest free from any scratch.  
Then the magic stopped. Bucky couldn’t wait anymore; he crawled against Steve and held his head in both hands.  
“Steve” he said… pleaded him to wake up.  
A long breath escaped Steve’s lips as he opened his eyes.  
“Oh my God!” Sam whispered, falling on his knees against his best friend.  
Steve sat up; Bucky quickly brought him in a tight hug.  
“You were dead. God, Steve. You…” Bucky said, literally falling apart as he held the blond in his arms.  
“Buck… I’m here. What happened?”  
Wanda answered his question by touching his forehead and showed him the last half hour. He froze at the images flowing in his head, his own death, Bucky’s grief leading to the massacre around them, Bucky’s desperation, the finality of every word he said to anyone around him and the wish to die now if Steve couldn’t have been brought back. He choked at the emotions burning his eyes and his skin and held Bucky.  
“I’m sorry Buck!” They heard him say.  
“Not your fault” he weakly replied.  
Steve released his hold and moved back a little to watch Bucky in the eyes, cradled his face in his hands.  
“I love you!” he said clear and proud.  
“Steve…That shot was aiming at me… You shouldn’t… have died…”  
“And you would be dead instead! And I would have be reckless again, suicidal even because you wouldn’t have been there to stop me! Don’t you dare tell me otherwise!”  
Bucky didn’t add anything before he kissed him with all the despair and loss.

They vaguely heard Thanos’ defeat as they broke their embrace. Steve struggled a little to stand up at first but regained his balance. Sam gave him a quick hug.  
“Man, you scared the Hell out of me!”  
Wanda however hugged him tight, her tears smearing his uniform.  
“Don’t ever die again! That hurts too much…”  
He held her back, gently soothing her through her shaky sobs.  
“I’m sorry Wanda.”  
Stephen Strange was watching the little reunion with kind eyes despite his apparent indifference.  
“Thank you” Bucky said. “And sorry for earlier” he added regarding his previous behaviour towards the wizard.  
“Well, wanted to murder me for not bringing him back was quite convincing. But I do agree. It wasn’t the time. We still need him.”  
The brunet thanked him once again, shook his hand in gratitude before both of them joined Steve, Sam and Wanda.  
“How do you feel?” asked Bucky.  
“Good all things considered. Thank you.” The blond answered him then cupping his jaw with one hand and leaned in to kiss him.  
“I’ll never let you go, y’know!” Bucky confessed.  
“‘Til the end of the line!”  
“There’s no end line!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me here http://khaleesi-onthemoon.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> I watched Infinity War, I'm an emotional wreck and I need all the fix-it fanfictions I can find to heal my broken heart!


End file.
